1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an element layout apparatus, an element layout program and an element layout method. More particularly, the present invention relates to an element layout apparatus, an element layout program and an element layout method which lay out a plurality of images taken by a camera, a video recorder or the like, so as to express a sense of time or ambience with the lapse of time on an album board.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art includes apparatuses, systems, etc. in each of which an electronic album is created by acquiring a plurality of images taken by a camera, a video recorder or the like, and then pasting the acquired elements on predetermined places of a display screen, a pasteboard or the like (hereinbelow, termed “album board”).
Related art document JP-A-2003-143532 discloses a system to create an album in which relevant information is added to individual-based information by using information to specify the occurrence environment of the individual-based information (for example, time, and GPS (Global Positioning System) information).
Related art document JP-A-2002-358310 discloses a system to create an electronic album in which appropriate contents are acquired from images and event information relevant to the contents of the images, whereupon the acquired contents and the images are pasted.
Related art document JP-A-2002-329191 discloses a system to paste images on predetermined points of an album board on the basis of the positional information items of a GPS recorded in correspondence with the images.